Some shared medium networks in which multiple nodes share a communication medium, such as wired and wireless Local Area Networks (LANs), have common functional characteristics. For example, different LANs may utilize similar or the same underlying mechanisms in the protocols that govern network operation. The nodes may be implemented as communication stations that are, for example, stand-alone devices or modules within devices, and those stations may function according to protocols from one or more layers of a protocol stack that provide access to the shared communication medium. On networks that experience non-negligible packet error rates, data that is to be delivered reliably to multiple target receiver stations may need to be transmitted unicast, with a separate transmission for each intended receiver station. This can in some cases require a large amount of bandwidth on the medium, depending on the number of intended receiver stations.